<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Setters in a group chat...and Oikawa(jk) by Fukoronoko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760972">Pretty Setters in a group chat...and Oikawa(jk)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukoronoko/pseuds/Fukoronoko'>Fukoronoko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Chat ficsss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Pretty Setter Squad, They are all gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukoronoko/pseuds/Fukoronoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru added Sugawara Koushi,Yahaba Shigeru and 5 others to ✨Pretty Setters✨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, they are all friends - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Chat ficsss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know why I made this but yeah... also thank @taqoyaqui-chan on tumblr for convincing me to post this ✌🏼I love you my child 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>                                        Oikawa Tooru </strong>created a group chat</p><p>                          <strong>Oikawa</strong><strong> Tooru </strong>named the group chat <strong>✨Pretty Setters✨<br/>
</strong><strong>Oikawa Tooru </strong>added <strong>Sugawara Koushi</strong>,<strong>Yahaba Shigeru</strong> and 5 others to ✨<strong>Pretty Setters</strong>✨</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Shirabu</strong> <strong>Kenjirou: </strong>What is this and why am I here</p><p><strong> Oikawa Tooru: </strong>this is a group chat for the pretty setters 😌✌🏼</p><p><strong>Yahaba Shigeru: </strong>then why are you here Oikawa-san?</p><p><strong>Sugawara Koushi: </strong>Hahahahaha</p><p><strong> Oikawa Tooru:</strong> wow r00d</p><p><strong>Akaashi Keiji: </strong>Are you being disrespectful to your senpais but add san at the end to confuse them too?</p><p><strong>Yahaba Sigeru:</strong> Omg I’m not alone?</p><p><strong>Shirabu Kenjirou: </strong>hey I do that too!</p><p><strong>Semi Eita: </strong>Yes sadly I know that 😔</p><p><strong>Shirabu Kenjirou: </strong>Oh suck my dick Semi-san </p><p><strong>Semi Eita: </strong>Don’t feel like it right now maybe later</p><p><strong> Shirabu Kenjirou:</strong> I-I that’s not what I meant!</p><p><strong>Kozume Kenma: </strong>omg can you all shut up I’m trying to play my game!</p><p><strong>Yahaba Shigeru: </strong>Just mute the chat if we make too much noise </p><p><strong>Kozume Kenma:</strong> Nah takes too much time</p><p><strong> Yahaba Shigeru:</strong> I-smh</p><p><strong>Akaashi Keiji: </strong>now that I think about it I don’t even know who you are...</p><p><strong>Akaashi Keiji: </strong>how did you get my number?</p><p><strong>Oikawa Tooru: </strong>that’s a secret Aka-can 🤫</p><p><strong>Oikawa Tooru: </strong>and who I am?</p><p><strong>Oikawa Tooru: </strong>I am only the Most amazing setter ✨Oikawa Tooru✨<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Akaashi Keiji:</strong> If you’re the most amazing setter why have I never heard of you?</p><p><strong>Oikawa Tooru: </strong>Wow r00d!</p><p><strong>Kozume Kenma: </strong>I don’t know who u are either </p><p><strong>Kozume Kenma: </strong>not that I care...</p><p><strong>Sugawara Koushi: </strong>maybe we should introduce ourselves 😇</p><p><strong>Yahaba Shigeru: </strong>who even uses that emoji unironically ?</p><p><strong>Sugawara Koushi: </strong>I do. Now introduce yourself!</p><p><strong>Yahaba Shigeru: </strong>ok...Hello I’m Yahaba Shigeru. 2nd year Reserve setter at Aoba Josai!</p><p><strong>Oikawa Tooru:</strong> I’m ✨Oikawa Tooru✨ 3rd year, Captain and and starting setter at Aoba Josai✨💖</p><p><strong>Semi Eita: </strong>Hi I’m Semi Eita, 3rd year setter and pinch server at Shiratori</p><p><strong> Shirabu Kenjirou:</strong> Shirabu Kenjirou. 2nd year STARTING setter at shiratori</p><p><strong> Semi Eita: </strong>did you have to do that?</p><p><strong>Shirabu Kenjirou:</strong> Yes</p><p><strong>Akaashi Keiji: </strong>My name is Akaashi Keiji. I am a 2nd year at Fukorodani and I am the setter wich you could have guessed by the name of the group chat. Nice to meet you.</p><p><strong>Kozume Kenma: </strong>Kenma 2nd year at Nekoma</p><p><strong> Oikawa Tooru:</strong> yeez stop being so formal Aka-chan!</p><p><strong>Sugawara Koushi: </strong>I don’t think I have to introduce me bc you all know me but I’ll do it anyway!</p><p><strong>Sugawara Koushi: </strong>Hello I am Sugawara Koushi 3rd year Reserve setter at Karasuno ☺️ But call me Suga❤️</p><p><strong>Kageyama Tobio: </strong>Um..Hi I’m Kageyama Tobio and I’m Karasuno’s setter</p><p><strong> Oikawa Tooru: </strong>Oh god why did I add him!</p><p><strong>Sugawara Koushi: </strong>Hey don’t bully my child!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1:34am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Usernames ✨✌🏼</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>                                                         ✨Pretty Setters✨<br/>
</strong>Monday 1:34 am</p><p><strong> Oikawa Tooru:</strong> Your names make me get a headache!😩</p><p><strong>Oikawa Tooru: </strong>give me a sec Imma change that!✨✨</p><p><strong>Shirabu Kenjirou: </strong>Why the fuck are you awake?!</p><p><strong>Yahaba Shigeru: </strong>why are you awake?</p><p><strong>Kozume Kenma:</strong> I could ask u the same question but I don’t </p><p><strong>Oikawa Tooru </strong>changed they’re name to <strong>Uranus✌🏼</strong></p><p><strong> Uranus✌🏼 </strong>changed <strong>Shirabu Kenjirou’s </strong>name to <strong>Saltshaker🧂</strong></p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>Hey-</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼 </strong>changed <strong>Yahaba Shigeru’s </strong>name to <strong>Best Kohai💖🥰</strong></p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰: </strong>I mean I’m not complaining </p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰: </strong>All I’m saying is that it’s not necessarily true</p><p> <strong>Uranus✌🏼</strong> changed <strong>Kozume Kenma’s </strong>name to <strong>NekoNekoNii😽</strong></p><p><strong>NekoNekoNii😽: </strong>oh no kuro won’t shut up about this Imma change it or I’m gonna die</p><p><strong>NekoNekoNii😽 </strong>changed they’re name to <strong>Kitten🎮</strong></p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>aw but I guess that’s ok</p><p><strong> Uranus✌🏼 </strong>changed <strong>Sugawara Koushi’s </strong>name to <strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪<br/>
</strong></p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼 </strong>changed <strong>Akaashi Keiji’s </strong>name to <strong>Owlbabysitter🦉</strong></p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼 </strong>changed <strong>Semi Eita’s </strong>name to <strong>Emo Suga🎼<br/>
</strong></p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼 </strong>changed <strong>Kageyama Tobio’s </strong>name to <strong>Shut up🙂</strong></p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>I heard you bullying my child 🙂🔪</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼</strong>changed <strong>Shut up🙂’s </strong>name to <strong>Swagayama Tobiyolo</strong></p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>better</p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰: </strong>Why Uranus Oikawa-san?</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>A guy slid into my DM‘s asking how many planets there were in our solar system</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼:</strong> so I told him that was 9 but Pluto got down rated</p><p><strong> Uranus✌🏼: </strong>and he went like: well they is only gonna be 7 left after I destroy Uranus </p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>and I went on about this whole rant about how he couldn’t have done that</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>Until I got the pick up line and then I blocked him...</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>what was the pick up line?</p><p><strong>Best Kohai 💖🥰: </strong>omg- how are you this dumb?!</p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰: </strong>he said he was gonna destroy ur anus</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>oh</p><p><strong> Saltshaker🧂:</strong> Oh </p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>OH</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>Why are y’all awake at this ungodly hour anyway?</p><p><strong>Kitten🎮: </strong>pfft y’all </p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>Oh shut up city boy!</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️: </strong>omg you sound like Tanaka </p><p><strong>Kitten🎮: </strong>I’m playing </p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>Insomnia 😔✌🏼</p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰: </strong>Math and Insomnia 🙂</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂:</strong> Math 🤢🤮</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>and you refreshing kun?</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>I heard you bully my child and my mom instincts kicked in</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>um ok...</p><p><strong>Sacry Mom☺️🔪: </strong>NOW GO TO SLEEP!</p>
<hr/><p>Monday 7:02</p><p><strong>Owlbabysitter🦉:</strong> Wth guys?</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎼: </strong>If you need help with math you could have just asked me Shirabu</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎼: </strong>Im pretty good at it</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>I-I</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>NO ONE ASKED YOU!</p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰: </strong>I call Taundere!</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>OH SHUT UP CREAM PUFF!!</p><p><strong>Swagayama Tobiyolo: </strong>What is a Tsundere?</p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰: </strong>Shirabu</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>OH GOD!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Uranus story is from a other fic just forgot who’s from sorry 😅</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Seijoh and Shiratori Alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uranus ✌🏼: Oikawa<br/>Best Kohai 💖🥰 : Yahaba<br/>Saltshaker 🧂: Shirabu<br/>Emo Suga🎵: Semi<br/>Scary Mom☺️🔪: Suga<br/>Swagayama Tobiyolo : Kageyama<br/>Owlbabysitter 🦉: Akaashi<br/>Kitten 🎮: Kenma<br/>Can you see Oikawa passive aggressively not giving Kags any emojis?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5:02pm</p><p><strong>Uranus ✌🏼: </strong>Hey! (/•&lt;•)/✨✨✨</p><p><strong>Swagayama Tobiyolo: </strong>Hello Oikawa-san</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼:</strong> ew don’t talk to me!</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>COULD YOU STOP BULLYING MY CHILD FOR ONCE?!</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>that name really suits you Sugawara-san.</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>I told you to call me suga ☺️</p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰: </strong>I would listen if I were you Shirabooboo </p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>PFFT SHIRABOOBOO </p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰: </strong>could u calm your tits? Not even I think it’s That funny </p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>GASP!</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>BETRAYED BY MY OWN CHILD!</p><p><strong>Swagayama Tobiyolo:</strong> I didn’t know you had a child Oikawa-san? </p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰:</strong> I-</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>BUAHAHAHAHAH</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>You know what? That was so stupid I’m not even going to defend you...</p><p><strong>Swagayama Tobiyolo: </strong>?</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>Anygays!</p><p><strong>Kitten🎮: </strong>that is now my fav word</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>well it’s true ✨</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>I wanted to let y’all know that I wanna know if any of you have a boyfriend 😏</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>where the fuck did that come from?</p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰: </strong>Oikawa-san is bitter and single </p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>EXCUSE ME!? YOU ARE SINGLE AS WELL!</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>Wait he is? That angry spiker guy isn’t his boyfriend?</p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰: </strong>Umm no? I mean why the fuck would I date that bumblebee looking ass?</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>firstly. GASP MY INNOCENT KOHAI!</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>secondly. HAHAHAHA IMMA TELL MAD DOG-CHAN ABOUT THE BUMBLEBEE COMMENT</p><p><strong>Swagayama Tobiyolo: </strong>Honestly I thought so too after you pushed him against that wall...</p><p><strong>Owlbabysitter🦉: </strong>Wow that must have been something if even Kageyama forgot Volleyball for a second.</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>Wait wait wait</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>Yahabitch over there is strong enough to push someone (a volleyball player at that) against a fucking wall?!</p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰: </strong>FIRSTLY! YEAH SO WHAT IF I DID? </p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰: </strong>@Uranus✌🏼 Whomst the fuck told you Im innocent?</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>you actually gained some of my respect there...</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵: </strong>wow that’s more than I get</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>Shut the fuck up Semi-san </p><p><strong>Owlbabysitter🦉: </strong>A new friendship is blooming </p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>hahah no way-</p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰: </strong>I mean sure why not? As long as I get to still bitch with you Im cool</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>Yeah sure I mean we already complain together and think about all the pain we can cause our senpais</p><p><strong>Best Kohai💖🥰: </strong>Oh you’re on! Watch out Karasuno the Seijoh and Shiratorizawa Alliance is here for y’all’s crown!</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>Hell yeah!! Watch out assholes!</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪:</strong> What...what just happened?</p><p><strong>Kitten🎮: </strong>The other two strongest schools of your prefecture just formed an alliance for next year</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>YEAH BEAT THEM YAHABA-CHAN!! But wait I don’t like those Shiratori bitches...</p><p>                       <strong>Uranus</strong>✌🏼changed <strong>Best Kohai💖🥰’s </strong>name to <strong>Worst Kohai😈😱</strong></p><p><strong>Worst Kohai😈😱: </strong>Oh come on Oikawa-san...</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂:</strong> yeah come on</p><p><strong>       Saltshaker🧂</strong> changed <strong>Worst Kohai😈😱’s </strong>name to <strong>Honor member of Shiratori😳</strong></p><p><strong>Honor member of Shiratori😳: </strong>No❤️</p><p><strong>   Swageyama Tobiyolo </strong>changed <strong>Honor member of Shiratori😳’s </strong>name to <strong>WallThingTM🐶</strong></p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>I have never liked you more Tobio-chan 🥲</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. MR. DAICHI WOULD NEVER DATE ME HE IS STRAIGHT AND IN LOVE WITH OUR FEMALE VOLLEYBALL CAPTAIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some Iwaoi. Some Semishira. Some Kuroken. Some Bokuaka. Some Daisuga. Some Kagehina</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3:00am                                       ✨Pretty Setters✨</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>Y’all still haven’t answered my boyfriend question 😗✨</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵: </strong>why the living fuck are you awake Oikawa??</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>Ah you know the usual </p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>Crying bc I’m in love with my childhood best friend but they don’t rerun my feelings and I’m too scared to ruin our friendship</p><p><strong>Kitten🎮: </strong>mood</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>so <em>now </em>you show up?</p><p><strong>Kitten🎮: </strong>I heard: „I’m in love with my childhood best friend but they don’t rerun my feelings and I’m too scared to ruin our friendship” and came as fast as I can</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵: </strong>wow y’all’s love live is sad </p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>oh stfu you’re single too Semi-san </p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵: </strong><em>Actually </em>to answer your question @Uranus✌🏼</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵: </strong>I <em>am </em>in a relationship </p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂:</strong> Wait what?!</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>I heard jealous Shirabu and came as fast as I could!</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>Psst Yahaba! I wanna know wich poor soul let themselves be bribed into going out with my idiot </p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong><em>Your Idiot</em> huh?👀</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>I WANTED TO SAY MY IDIOT SENPAI BUT IT SEND BEFORE I COULD FINISH!</p><p>
  <strong>WallThingTM🐶: 🤨</strong>
</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵: </strong>Um..Chile anyway so..</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵: </strong>I did not have to bribe anyone. And y’all don’t know him</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂:</strong> Him?</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>Shirabu...sweetheart...I know we have this new alliance going on and all but...how stupid can you be?</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>Oi-!</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>what part Abt Semi doesn’t scream ✨Hi I’m bisexual✨</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵: </strong>He’s got a point ya know? </p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>…</p><p><strong>Owlbabysitter🦉: </strong>To safe Shirabu-san <em>some </em>dignity </p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>AKA-CHAN✨✨</p><p><strong>Owlbabysitter🦉: </strong>I don’t have a boyfriend either</p><p><strong>Kitten🎮: </strong>but he is so in love with Bokuto it’s gross 🤢 </p><p><strong>Owlbabysitter🦉: </strong>You aren’t way better with your crush on Kuroo-san </p><p><strong>Kitten🎮: </strong>Well at least Bokuto likes you back</p><p><strong>Owlbabysitter🦉: </strong>Oh please! Kuroo-san is head over heels for you!</p><p><strong>Kitten🎮: </strong>hahah nice try</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>this is better than any soap opera 🍵</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵: </strong>this tea is as hot as myself 🍵</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>so ice cold?</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶:</strong> 🤨</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪:</strong> Tbh Bokuto and Kuroo are both very much and very obvious in love with the two of you</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>Suga-Chan!😯</p><p><strong>Owlbabysitter🦉: </strong>OH SHUT THE FUCK UP MR.DAICHI WOULD NEVER DATE ME HE IS STRAIGHT AND IN LOVE WITH OUR FEMALE VOLLEYBALL CAPTAIN </p><p><strong>Kitten🎮: </strong>^</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>That is something completely different </p><p><strong>Kitten🎮: </strong>how?</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>Daichi doesn’t actually like me</p><p>
  <strong>Owlbabysitter🦉: 🤦‍♀️<br/></strong>
</p><p><strong>Swageyama Tobiyolo: </strong>Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san are so obviously in love with you guys that even Hinata noticed. And he hasn’t even noticed that <em>I </em>have feelings for him.</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>Hah see?! When even Kageyama and Hinata notice it they <em>are obvious </em></p><p><strong>Swageyama Tobiyolo: </strong>? Anyway Daichi-san isn’t better Suga-san.</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>Yeah I know he is so obsessed with Mishimiya 🙄</p><p><strong>Sawgeyama Tobiylo: </strong>Actually no. It’s you he’s in love with</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>Tobio~ what did we say about telling lies?</p><p><strong>Swageyama Tobiyolo: </strong>But that isn’t a lie-</p><p>
  <strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: ☺️<br/></strong>
</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>I actually have to take Tobio-Chan’s side on this</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>Believe me Refreshing-kun! Captain-Chan is completely smitten with you!</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>I am going to bed. <em>You should too☺️<br/></em></p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>you are the person that ruined ☺️ for me</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>Good Night Yahaba ☺️</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>ahaha...yeah night</p><p>5:50 am</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>Kenma you didn’t actually go to bed did you?</p><p><strong>Kitten🎮: </strong>no. U didn’t either</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>true that 😗✨</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>😗so...that’s that<br/>Leave Kudos and comments ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. No❤️</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa: Fuck Daichi<br/>Suga: Im trying</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long to make🥲😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>✨Pretty Setter✨<br/>
</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2:30 am</strong>
</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>Do y’all ever think to yourself: Why is my crush so fucking oblivious?</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>Oh yes😔</p><p><strong>Kitten🎮:</strong> ^</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>Mood</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>I mean if I had a crush wich I don’t...</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>Oh please we all know you have feelings for that bumblebee hair having dog</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>No❤️<br/>
<br/>
<strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>The bumblebee hair having dog I-</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵: </strong>I wouldn’t know anything about that struggle😌💅</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>Oh fuck off you taken ass 😑</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵:</strong> 🧍♀️</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>You deserve it </p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵:</strong> 🖕🏼Fuck you</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>You could but you got a boyfriend 🤷♀️</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵: </strong>I-</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶:</strong> (Semishira~)</p><p><strong>OwlBabysitter🦉: </strong>Why are all of you constantly up at this ungodly hour?!</p><p><strong>Kitten🎮: </strong>We could ask you the same thing</p><p><strong>Owlbabysitter🦉: </strong>You are the reason I woke up.</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>Oh well then sorry Akaashi I just had to rant bc I fucking <em>told </em>Daichi he could run me over with a truck and I’d thank him <em>but he still doesn’t think I have a crush on him!</em></p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼:</strong> WoW 😐😑😐</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵: </strong>This motherfucker-</p><p><strong>Owlbabysitter🦉: </strong>Ok I don’t care that it’s 2am anymore </p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>Yall need help hiding a body? I have some practice </p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>I- what?</p><p><strong>Kitten🎮: </strong>Imma beat a bitch up</p><p><strong>Swageyama Tobiyolo: </strong>omg I had no idea how oblivious Daichi-san is🤦♀️</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂:</strong> Are we all going to ignore what @WallThingTM🐶 just said?</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong> <strong>🤫</strong></p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>\(’-`)/</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>We got you sis✨🔪</p><p><strong>Owlbabysitter🦉: </strong>Wait Wait...</p><p><strong>Owlbabysitter🦉: </strong>I might not care that it’s 2am anymore and I wanna beat a bitch up as well</p><p><strong>Owlbabysitter🦉: </strong>Bokuto-san says he wants to play against Daichi-san one last time before we kill him.</p><p><strong>Kitten🎮: </strong>Ha wipped </p><p><strong>Owlbabysitter🦉: </strong>Oh shut up <em>Kitten </em></p><p>
  <strong>Kitten🎮: 🖕🏼<br/>
</strong>
</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶:</strong>We are <em>not </em>having this conversation again</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>Coming from the guy who says he doesn’t have a crush on his resident mad dog 🤨</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>Oh fuck off mr. Tsundere </p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>LADYS LADYS your both pretty😌</p><p><strong>Swageyama Tobiyolo: </strong>And both painfully in love</p><p>
  <strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: 🤨</strong>
</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>Coming from...you?</p><p><strong>Scary Mom☺️🔪: </strong>Anyway thanks guys</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>No problem sis😌✨</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵: </strong>Yeah we gotta protect a sister 💅</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>Why</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>Are</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>You</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂:</strong> Like</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>This?!</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵: </strong>Oh look Tooru they Are getting along!</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>I mean yeah</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>We might bitch about eachother</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>But we are still best friends 🙄</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>I mean the same thing goes for Sinji</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>And Taichi I fucking love that bitch</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵:</strong> is that the guy you like, Shirabooboo?</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>ha yeah no❤️</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>Wow thanks for answering for me Shigeru🙄</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>You love me Kenjirou 😘</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>Yeah sadly I do </p><p><strong>Kitten🎮:</strong> Now I can see Oikawa‘s influence </p><p>
  <strong>Uranus✌🏼: 😌✨</strong>
</p><p><strong>Saltshaker🧂: </strong>and @Emo Suga🎵 No Taichi is not the one I have a crush on</p><p><strong>Emo Suga🎵: </strong>Oh...</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>Not to say I told you so but...</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>I told you so</p><p>✨<strong>Pretty Setters✨</strong><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>9:45am</strong>
</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>So Y’all just died</p><p><strong>Uranus✌🏼: </strong>You won’t get out of practicing with Mad Dog-chan ~</p><p><strong>WallThingTM🐶: </strong>🙄</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>